The Splintered Truth
by xoxShika-chanxox
Summary: Shikamaru is worried about Kiba and decides to pay him a visit. But will it be the biggest mistake Shikamaru made? NOTE: THE RELATIONSHIP IS PURELY FRIENDSHIP AND THIS STORY IS A HIGH SCHOOL AU. Warning: KakuIru is mentioned. Rated M for language, adult themes and violence.
1. Bus Trip

Chapter 1

Okay so this new story is called The Splintered Truth, if you think it is a ShikaKiba you're wrong, it's a friendship one! (Sorry fangirls not today!)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

Shikamaru stared longingly out of the school window just inches away from his desk. It had been the seventh day that his closest friend Kiba hadn't turned up for school. He could be sick but Shikamaru was sure that he would tell him, and what worried him more was that Kiba has been living on his own ever since his family... Shikamaru's eyes went slightly damp. Shikamaru know that Kiba has not been the same and chances are. He never will be. It was halfway through Registration when Shikamaru's gut feeling started to make him nervous.

'What if he's... done something stupid?' Shikamaru thought out of the blue.

Filled with anxiety, he bit the bottom of his lip and he risked another glanced outside of the window. Still no sign of Kiba. Shikamaru was now so deep in his own thoughts he failed to notice that his name had been called out on the register, three times.

"Mr. Nara! Are you with us!" Mr Sarutobi yelled angrily, making the rest of the class' eyes dart towards the daydreaming teenager.

But Shikamaru still sat there, a mix of daze and worry crossing his face. His friend Naruto decided to get the boy's attention before Mr. Sarutobi blew up. He shook Shikamaru's shoulder softly. Shikamaru shot up in hope, but then slumped sheepishly back down again when he realised it was just Naruto.

"What Naruto?" Shikamaru sighed, annoyed at the blonde bombshell.

"Don't 'what Naruto?' ME! Your names been called out on the register like FIVE TIMES!" Naruto yelled angrily. Shikamaru turned back to the front to face a fuming teacher.

"Oh um... here sir" Shikamaru said sheepishly, trying to avoid the teacher's piercing gaze.

Mr. Sarutobi scowled. But then he softened up and let out a sigh. He then began to continue on with the register. Shikamaru turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto? Can you do something for me?" Shikamaru whispered.

"I guess" Naruto whispered back, leaning sideways to hear him more clearly.

"Cover for me for a few periods"

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to go see someone"

Naruto smiled.

"Oh... okay then..."

"Okay. Thanks" Shikamaru said cautiously, why is Naruto smiling like that?

"Don't worry Shikamaru, I won't tell Temari"

Shikamaru smirked. There goes Naruto, always getting the wrong idea.

"So are you travelling by bus?" Naruto asked, confused on how he should react to Shikamaru's cheeky smile.

Shikamaru paused for a moment as the bell rang.

"Yes. There's a bus going up there in ten minutes" He said quickly before rushing out o the classroom.

Mr. Sarutobi failed to catch Shikamaru before he speeded out, so he caught Naruto who was getting his bag from under his desk.

"Mr. Uzumaki" He called to the pupil.

"Yes sir" Naruto replied calmly, walking towards the entrance were Mr. Sarutobi stood.

"Is Shikamaru alright?" The teacher asked, suspicious of Naruto's calmness.

"Yeah... he's fine" Naruto said hastily.

"Alright then..."

Mr. Sarutobi watched Naruto walk out of the door. He knew something was going on, but what? Unfortunately there was nothing he could do if Shikamaru and Naruto don't talk to him.

"Uh... I need a smoke" the worn teacher sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Shikamaru caught his breath as he finally made it to the bus stop. He slumped down on the bench and checked his watch. He groaned when he found out he had three minutes to spare. He turned around when he heard a tutting sound; an old woman was sitting next to him, her nose slightly turned up at Shikamaru.

"What?" Shikamaru said bluntly.

"Shouldn't you be in school young man? And don't be so rude to your elders!" The old woman croaked.

Shikamaru turned right round to face the woman. His scowling face intimidating her.

"You're the one being rude. Maybe my mum's been in an accident and I'm trying to get her, or maybe I'm just away to the doctors or the dentist. So don't TUT AT ME!"

The old woman was startled by Shikamaru breaking into a yell, she turned around and huddled up, her wrinkled face looking like a punished child. Shikamaru felt guilt wash over him.

"Hey um... I'm sor-"

But before Shikamaru could apologise the bus finally came and opened its red coloured doors. The old woman shot up and took short, hasty steps toward the bus. Once she was in Shikamaru stood up and made his way towards the bus. Inside was deserted; all there was the old woman and a group of thuggish looking youths. The looked a about the same age as Shikamaru, but you could see from there crest on their ties that they were from the school across the road. Shikamaru always thought that the school was a bit snooty and this group looked dodgy, so he decided to make his way up the stairs into the upper deck to avoid them talking to him. When he got up and sat down right at the front he turned around to see that there was no-one else on the upper deck. Shikamaru sighed in relief, he wondered if he could get a little shut-eye since it was at least an hour and a half on bus to Kiba's house. He slowly shifted himself into a comfortable position and shut his eyes. Gradually his breathing slowed, signalling that he had fallen into a deep sleep.

Shikamaru was rudely awakened to his shoulder being violently being shaken. Shikamaru turned around to see a boy with eye-catching raven hair, the back of his head was spiked up like a cockatoo. It was only when Shikamaru's gluey-eyes cleared he realised that there were several other boys accompanying him. Shikamaru remembered them as the thuggish teens that were downstairs; they must have come up to mess with him.

"Yes?" Shikamaru asked, trying not to show the nervousness that was building up inside of him. A boy with black hair and the back of his head like a cockatoo spoke first.

"Uzumaki High huh?" The cockatoo boy smirked. His nose slightly scrunched up. "Isn't that the school were that stupid head-teacher who owned it died? Hah!"

"I hear his son is even more of a disappointment!" A boy behind him sniggered loudly. He had long brown hair stopping at his shoulders, his pale lavender eyes stared at Shikamaru's chocolate brown ones, looking for a reaction. Shikamaru wanted to punch each of the assholes in the face, but his brain told him that it wouldn't be the smartest thing to get in a punch-up on a bus. He turned back around to ignore them. The teen with the long brown hair leaned forward.

"Oh... you don't wanna play?" He twirled Shikamaru's ponytail round his fingers, he also put a fake pout on his face to make the other boys laugh harder.

Shikamaru had enough; he decided to just go downstairs and leave these assholes. Shikamaru stood up and started to make his way back to the staircase. Suddenly a pale hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him violently sideways, he ended up belly-up on the brown and ravened-haired boy's laps. All of the boys roared with laughter as Shikamaru tried to get up, but the two boys held him down with their hands.

"Hey!" Another boy from the back popped up. His red hair and dark eyes gave Shikamaru shivers.

"That's my big sis' boyfriend" He said in surprise.

The raven haired boy looked smugly at Shikamaru.

"Ah... so your Temari's toy-boy"

"Yeah she wishes... I hear them in the room next to me. He doesn't let Temari do anything near that... she deserves better than a piece of shit like you..." The red haired boy said sinisterly, his cold green eyes drilling into Shikamaru's.

"Oh... are you shy?" The brown haired teen asked in a mocking tone.

Shikamaru had just about enough of their laughing, he used his leg that was not being held and swung it up to hit the brown-haired boy in the temple, the boy never seen it coming so he closed his eyes tight. But unluckily for Shikamaru the raven-haired boy skilfully grabbed his foot and pulled painfully forward. Shikamaru yelped with the sharp pain. The teen that held his leg captive smiled.

"Now THAT was a mistake. Now we're really gonna mess you up" He smirked, he threw Shikamaru off of his and his friend's lap, causing Shikamaru to land painfully on the floor of the bus. The boy also still had a vice-grip on Shikamaru's leg, so Shikamaru yelped again as his leg was twisted into an awkward position. Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the pain that was about to be inflicted. But to his surprise he felt his leg being released, he was even more surprised because as he tilted his head up, his eyes met an older man's gaze. The man's lower face and eye was covered which slightly intimidated him. Shikamaru could see his muscles slightly bulging from his tightly fitted suit, this only intimidated Shikamaru even more.

"What the hell are you kids doing to this boy!" The man yelled angrily, his index finger pointing boldly at the boys.

"Mr Hatake!" The raven haired boy gasped in shock.

Mr Hatake bent forward and put his hand out to Shikamaru. Shikamaru accepted the gesture and let the older man lift him up. Mr Hatake then moved to the side to let the other passengers find a seat. After letting Shikamaru take a seat, Mr Hatake sat next to him and turned to face the rest of the teens as the bus stared to move again.

"Sasuke, Neji, Gaara! I'm guessing you're the ringleaders in this. Explain yourselves!" He said sternly.

Neji and Gaara looked down guiltily, but Sasuke met Kakashi's gaze. A twisted smile plastered onto his small pale face.

"Well Mr Hatake he's from Uzumaki high. And whoever goes or works at that school is a loser... so we decided to mess with him sir" Sasuke explained coldly.

But the high school teacher wasn't having any of it; in Shikamaru's eyes he looked almost livid.

"I have you know my fiancé works there" Mr. Hatake hissed through his teeth, trying not to scream at the younger man.

Sasuke's eyes drooped to the floor in embarrassment and a mist of pink coated his cheeks, he was definitely not expecting that answer from his teacher. Shikamaru turned to face the teacher, a look of surprise on his face.

"Wow really, who?"

Even though he had the mask on, Shikamaru could see the small joy that came to his face when he said his lover's name.

"Um... Iruka Umino" He answered shyly.

Shikamaru smiled when he heard that name. Iruka Umino, the emotional but heart-warming guidance teacher of Uzumaki High. Shikamaru thought that Mr. Umino deserved a man like Mr. Hatake, he seems really nice... shame he couldn't see the teachers face though. Shikamaru looked out the window to see his stop arriving.

"Here's my stop um... nice meeting you Mr. Hatake" Shikamaru said hastily as he stood up and started walking down the stairs.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure these boys pay the _full _price for their actions" Mr Hatake said calmly to Shikamaru as he disappeared down the stairs. But the bullies' reactions of cowering faces were far from calm, well apart from the three amigos who just scowled at their feet. Shikamaru sniggered at the sounds of complaints from the upper deck; he stepped off the bus and looked around.

It had been quite awhile since he last came to Kiba's house but he could remember little things, like the big oak tree at the side of his house and the large park that's opposite his street. Hopefully with this knowledge he could arrive in at least seven minutes. Shikamaru's train of thoughts were rudely interrupted by the annoying bleeping noise of his phone. He opened it up and looked at the screen. Temari. He decided it wouldn't do much harm to talk to her right now; after all it was his girlfriend.

"Hey Temari what is it?"

"_Don't what me Shikamaru! Were the hell are you!"_

"Um... just... hanging around I guess..."

"_Shikamaru! What's wrong!"_

"Nothing Tema-"

"_No way Shikamaru you can't shake me off this time! You haven't been the same lately... I want my lazy and sarcastic boyfriend back!"_

"Uh... Temari you're hurting my head, see ya"

Shikamaru hung up and let the cold words he just said sink in. She was right, he hasn't been himself... but he promised himself that he would focus on getting one of his closest friends back rather than snooze in math's class. He stuffed the phone back into his pocket before heading straight on to find out what the hell is happening to his best friend.

So there it is! Tell me what think and if I should continue on! I am expecting at least 10 reviews on the first chapter before I start the second, so anonymous or signed. I love them all! :D

Love Shika-chan xx


	2. Kiba

Woooo! 2nd Chappie! Okay you know the drill! To continue the next chapter I must get at least 20 reviews! Now time to find out what the buck is up with Kiba! Happy reading xx

Love Shika-chan

Shikamaru sped up to a power walk as he recognised his friend's house in the distance; the garden looked neglected as the overgrown weeds hung over the top of a flaking fence. Shikamaru stepped up to the front door. His heart stopped as he knocked his hand against the hollow door, he jumped in fright when he heard scratches coming from the other side.

"Arf arf!" A dog barked from behind the door.

Shikamaru identified the dog as Kiba's pet Akamaru. He decided to try the handle, and to his surprise the door swung open to reveal a timid looking Akamaru. Shikamaru had not seen him since he was a puppy and was astonished to see that he was nearly as big as a horse.

"Hey Akamaru! What the hell has Kiba been feeing you!" Shikamaru cooed at the four legged animal.

But Akamaru wasn't in the mood for baby talk as he started to while and pull Shikamaru's shirt. He continued to pull, hard enough to start dragging the teen up the corridor. Shikamaru yelled in protest until the dog let go when they were in front of a white painted door. The dog started to whine and scratch the entrance.

"Is... is Kiba in there?" Shikamaru asked timidly.

The dog nodded and continued to abuse the door. Shikamaru took this as an invitation into the room. Instead of his heart stopping it was booming out of his chest, a cold sweat drop trickled down the side of his head as he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Suddenly a horrible stench filled the air and the scene that was laid before him was even more horrific: Nearly all of the floor was covered in rubbish from Chinese food to deodorant spray cans; syringes were spread out all over the coffee table and the most worst thing of all was... the limp body sprawled on the couch, twitching every few moments. Shikamaru gagged, he was going to puke. He ran away from the door into the bathroom just across and vomited into the toilet.

Shikamaru let his knees slide to each side of him; he bent his neck back so his watery eyes faced the ceiling. His lip quivered as he clenched his eye's shut.

'No... that couldn't have been Kiba it's... gotta be someone else'

Flashes of smiling and overly dramatic Kiba went through his mind.

'No... you've got to help him... don't be a fucking chicken'

Shikamaru's mental bullying seemed to have worked as he stumbled up from the bathroom floor. Akamaru barked as he marched back into the room, the fears came back as Shikamaru stared a Kiba's limp body, but the good thing was it looked like he was sleeping as his chest rose up and down. The first thing Shikamaru decided to do was wake his friend up. He waded through the rubbish, once he had made it to the couch he crouched down to Kiba's level.

"Kiba... its Shikamaru... Kiba... you alright?" Shikamaru said softly, shaking Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba's eye's slowly opened, his eye's were red-rimmed and dull. His lifeless expression shocked Shikamaru.

"Shikam... wha... doi... here?" Kiba whispered breathlessly.

"I came to see you. I was worried and now I'm sure I was right. What the fuck have you been taking?" Shikamaru said in a serious tone, looking Kiba straight in the eyes.

Kiba by now seemed reasonably awake and sat up to look down at the other teen.

"That's none of your business Shika... I'm just having myself some innocent fun... and helping myself forget... for just... a little while..." Kiba explained, a smile forming on his once expressionless face.

Shikamaru glared at Kiba, he took one of the syringes off the coffee table and put it in front of the teen's face. Kiba's smile grew wider.

"You wanna try it Shika? I'll show you the ropes" Kiba said, his Cheshire cat smile becoming impossibly wider.

A sudden rage washed Shikamaru; he stood up and looked down at the male. He swung his hand. The slap was cold and hard as it hit Kiba's tanned flesh; Kiba was gaping like a fish as the stinging sensation kicked in. He automatically held his bruised cheek and looked up at his assaulter; Shikamaru's eyes were piercing his own. A whirl of emotion came over Kiba. He began to cry.

"Help me... help me Shikamaru..." Kiba sniffled as he hugged Shikamaru's stomach.

Shikamaru put his slender hand on Kiba's head.

"I will Kiba...now... tell me everything" Shikamaru replied in a reassuring tone as he tussled Kiba's short, chocolate hair.

After changing Kiba's bed sheets he ordered Kiba to stay in the bed as he cleaned up. He stepped out of the bedroom; he decided to check his phone since he left it on silent since Temari's phone call. 42 messages some from the school and friends, including Temari. But most of them were from his dad's work, and finally 13 missed calls, all from his dad's mobile. Shikamaru thought hard for a few moments, if he was going to help Kiba it was best no-one knew where he was. Shikamaru switched his phone off and turned himself towards the catastrophically messy house. Shikamaru groaned.

"What a drag"

Finito! I know this was quite short but it will be longer next chappie! Thanks for reading and remember if you want to see what happens next, the review box is below me!

Love Shika-chan xx


	3. The worst is still to come

**WOW it has been ages! I am so sorry but to be real honest I have gone through a bad time in life, and did not feel like working on this particular piece because of a personal trauma. But you know what? I woke up today and thought 'screw it, I want to continue this damn story' so here it is and enjoy :3**

**Love Shika-chan xxx**

**P.S Song that was addictively looped while writing this: Imagine Dragons- Radioactive. **

**Definitely a song worth checking out if you have time! **

Shikamaru used his wrist to stop a trail of sweat from trickling further down his face, he groaned as he dropped what had to be the millionth bin bag that was created out of all the disgusting rubbish in Kiba's home. But he made sure that the most disgusting thing of all was either smashed to bits to prevent further use, or certian 'substances' flushed down the toilet. Shikamaru had warily searched the house from top to bottom for these particular items, finding the last of it under the bed that belonged to his sleeping friend. With this progress Shikamaru concluded that he was entitled to a well earned cigarette. He fished around his pocket for a few moments, he curved his slender fingers round the paper packet and pulled it out. He put one of the cigarettes in his mouth before quickly stuffing it back in his jeans. He then brought out a cheap disposable lighter, ignited the end of the cancer stick and breathed in hard. The teen savoured the bitter taste, slowly blowing the smoke out before sliding against the side of the house, watching Akamaru run about crazily around the untidy lawn. However that peace quickly ended when he almost choked at the sudden tutting sound that was located right next to him, he spun around to meet Kiba's chocolate eyes, the rims of them still an irritated red. The young man sharply grabbed Shikamaru's cigarette, flinging it into the overgrown grass. Shikamaru glared at him, irritated.

"What the hell?!" He roared, but Kiba just looked at him with a tired smile.

"Let's make a deal shall we? I won't do...'that'... anymore if you stop smoking." He said in a quiet but determined tone. Shikamaru looked less than impressed.

"Please Shika... it will make it easier if we both try to give up something... and I won't feel so fuckin alone in all of this-"

"You're not alone Kiba. You've got me." Shikamaru said softly.

"So for god's sake just do it for me-please?!" Kiba cried, his voice cracking as he slumped against the cold stone wall. Shikamaru rushed to his friend's aid, leading him back into the house and helping him onto the couch. He crouched down to be level with the teen.

"Kiba... Hey! Kiba look at me." Shikamaru said sternly, Kiba's tear streaked face looked up at the younger man.

"We're in this... together."

*/*/*/*/*

While eating dinner Shikamaru found that he had suddenly developed a twitch in his left eye, the reason being either because he hadn't had a cigarette in over six hours... or the fact that Kiba was eating a readymade stir fry with his hands, and chewing with his mouth wide open. Still if it got him to finally eat a proper meal then Shikamaru was somewhat satisfied. Kiba looked better, but he knew that moods could drastically change when trying to get off drugs, so he kept careful, analysing eyes over the older teen. At first Kiba was talking, even laughing, but as the night went on he grew back to his tired and trembling state. Shikamaru helped him up, leading him back into the bedroom.

"Well, that's enough adventure for today... you better get some sleep!" Shikamaru laughed cheerfully, helping Kiba under the covers of the pristinely clean bed.

"Yeah" Kiba murmured, almost instantly dosing into sleep when his head hit the pillow. Shikamaru smiled at Kiba's calm form, yawning as he travelled to Kiba's parent's old room across the hall.

"Well that went better than expected!' He mused, he too finding it hard to stay awake once he was swaddled in cotton.

*/*/*/*/*

Shikamaru's mind was jerked awake to the sound of a deafening smash coming from the kitchen. Shikamaru shot out from the double bed and sprinted down the narrow corridor. The sight he met was a manically irritated Kiba, violently propelling plates and glasses out of the top cupboards. Shikamaru could hear Akamaru's desperate whines coming from the closed door of the living room. Kiba's reddened eyes snapped wildly in Shikamru's direction.

"Where is it?!" He screamed hysterically, getting up and launching himself at Shikamaru, leaving the younger teen sprawled beneath him. Shikamaru however was determined to keep his cool, competing with Kiba's crazed gaze.

"Where is _what_ Kiba? " Shikamaru shot back, gripping his trembling hands beside him into fists.

Kiba roughly grabbed Shikamaru by the collar, tugging him up before slamming him back down. Shikamaru yelped as the back of his head smacked off the tiled floor.

"You know fucking well what I'm talking about Nara!" He seethed, "Where are you hiding it?! Are you keeping it for yourself you sleazy bastard?!"

"Kiba what the hell are you on about!?" Shikamaru yelled furiously, his newfound voice alien to him. But Shikamaru's mouth ran dry when he realised what Kiba was looking for, He looked away from Kiba, the act making the taller brunette even more angry, as he repeated the action of lifting Shikamaru up and smacking him down hard again on the Kitchen floor. Shikamaru began to panick as he was beginning to see black spots scatter across his vision; he couldn't keep up with this much longer.

"Well?!" Kiba almost screamed, yanking Shikamaru's head up by the ponytail, aiming to do more sinister damage to the younger teen.

"I- I flushed it down the toilet! Every single last fucking bit of that _shit_!" Shikamaru spat, using his arms as support as Kiba feverishly shoved him away and stood up.

"I'll kill you!" Kiba roared before walking over to collect one of the shards of a plate scattered across the floor. Shikamaru took this as his chance and shakily rose up, only just in time to block the attack with his right hand. The plate shard dug in and pierced the skin effortlessly, a trickle of crimson blood trailing down from his palm and onto the bleached floor. Shikamaru swiftly hooked Kiba with his free hand, causing Kiba to become disorientated and drop his weapon. Shikamaru grabbed his wrist and yanked the teen out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, Kiba angrily clawed at Shikamaru's arm as he was shoved into the shower. Shikamaru left no time for Kiba to regain control as he stepped in and turned the dial to low and switched on the contraption. Both boys gasped as freezing water spurted from the shower head and soaked them. Kiba moaned and fell against the side, slumping down to the ceramic floor of the shower. Shikamaru stepped out, slamming the shower door shut and collapsing against it, violently trembling all over.

'Calm down Shikamaru it's the drugs, not Kiba... the drugs..." He told himself in an attempt to calm down.

Shikamaru read the pamphlets in health class about what drugs can do to you, what they can make you do to get them. To prevent you from ever getting off of them... but this was far worse than what he could of ever imagined in his most horrific of nightmares. He was so calm earlier- he was almost happy! Shikamaru roughly rubbed his tired eyes. He would've done it... he would have killed him over a _stupid high_!

Shikamaru's train of thought was interuppted when two hands slapped against the glass. Shikamaru jolted up.

"Oh god Shikamaru... I'm so sorry... I'M SO SORRY!" Kiba wailed from the other side. Shikamaru slowly turned and opened the shower door, revealing a drenched, miserable Kiba. The teenager flung his arms around Shikamaru's waist, burying the tanned face into his friend's stomach.

"Forgive me! I'm so fucking sorry! Forgi-"

"Shut up." Shikamaru interrupted, picking Kiba up off the floor before hugging the older teen tightly.

"I swear- I'll never do anything to hurt you again! P-please forgive me!" Kiba stuttered, continuing to cry, resting his head on his friend's shoulder.

"I know! I know Kiba... I forgive you." Shikamaru said softly, rubbing Kiba's back in an attempt to quieten the distraught adolescent.

But Shikamaru knew this was only the start of the worst to come.

*/*/*/*/*

**! Hope that you guys enjoyed, and that I get another one up soon! **

**Love Shika-chan xxx**


End file.
